Don't Be Afraid To Love Me
by DemilyDarling
Summary: Savannah came to town, and Emily isn't impressed. Derek might want to prepare for WWIII.


I just don't get it. I just don't get him. He says we're friends, but when we are together her acts like he wants so much more. Or at least I think he does, but what do I know? You might think I would be able to read him, I am a Profiler after all, but you haven't loved Derek Morgan like I do.

I couldn't tell you exactly when I fell in love with Derek. Was it on a random case, on a Sunday at the shooting range, or a team outing? I couldn't say, but I wish I knew. Lately my thoughts are with visions Derek, and it's starting to affect my concentration. His mesmerizing eyes are brown, like my own. They pull me in with their warm depth. I can't stop thinking about his eyes, or how my heart flutters when his warm orbs stop on me. I am in over my head, but I will show him that I'm worth it. I will show him that we're worth it. He doesn't have to be afraid to love me.

* * *

I pull my jacket tightly around my body, the cold air in the bar chilling me to the bone. Penelope and JJ are laughing next to me, but their voices are fuzzy and unclear. My focus was on Derek, and the latest girl laughing at his cheesy jokes with only one intention in mind. The woman pulls Derek closer, and I turn away with disgust. I hear JJ and Penelope's laughter and I can tell it's directed at me.

"What?" I shrug innocently.

"Oh you know what, Missy. Don't act like you weren't staring at Chocolate Thunder." Penelope wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and JJ playfully slaps her on the arm.

" It's not Emily's fault that she has a crush on Derek." JJ laughs loudly and Hotch looks over from a table a little ways away.

" Oh shut up. Hotch better not have heard you." I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, surely they have turned a deep crimson.

"Oh he already knows." JJ smiles slyly, and my heart starts to beat harder.

" Does everyone know?" I whisper, the room suddenly feeling much hotter than it had mere minutes ago.

" Everyone but Derek it seems, Gumdrop." Penelope shakes her head sadly.

" He will soon." I whisper again, and smile confidently attempting to fight the nervous feeling bubbling in my stomach.

I stand up from the table, ending the conversation. I look back over to Derek and notice he's gone. I look around the room and I can't find him, or the woman who was with him. I make my way to the bar and I order the strongest thing they have. Hopefully I will forget this night.

* * *

Monday morning comes quickly, and the day is set out to be difficult. My alarm clock didn't go off and I know today is going to be horrible. I trudge in to the office three hours late , soaking wet. I get more than a few stares and snickers from agents in the building, I'm well aware that I now look like a raccoon, due to my running mascara. This is the one morning I don't wish to run into Derek, but of course I do, and quite literally actually.

" Watch out, Princess. You might have run into Strauss and she might not be so forgiving about her spilt coffee." Derek laughs, as I notice the cup of coffee now all over the tile floor.

"Sorry, it's just been a horrible day." I push past Derek quickly and make a dash to the restrooms, trying to make the least possible embarrassment for me.

This couldn't have turned out any worse. Why does it always have to be me? I let warm water run as I try to scrub the mascara off of my face. Out of all the people I could have run into it just had to be Derek. It's always him, every embarrassing thing I do happens around him. I splash water onto my face, some off it splashes on to the floor.

The door creaks open to reveal none other then JJ.

" What was it today?" She grins

"Late alarm clock, a storm that wasn't forecasted and a spilt cup of coffee." I smile back and her smirk causes me to laugh, until we're both laughing almost crying.

"Always you, it's always you." JJ laughs

"I guess I'm just special." I start to make my way out of the bathroom, but I slip on the water I had splashed on the floor. Soon I'm laughing again and JJ pulls me up, my entire backside wet.

" If that's what you want to call it."

* * *

The week comes and goes, rather uneventful. I'm sitting outside in the early morning on a chilly December Saturday. Images of the week are running through my mind, but one particular scene is running over and over. Derek's new girlfriend Savannah has come everyday for lunch with him. Derek and I were supposed to spend today together, but Savannah had other ideas. He said we would hang out next week, but how long will it actually take? I'm not stupid, neither is Savannah. She can tell I'm in love with Derek, so I can't really blame her for her iron grip on him, I would probably be the same way.

The shrill sound of my telephone ringing ruins the peaceful morning air. I dash back through my patio doors to reach the phone shouting on the kitchen counter top. Checking the caller ID I sigh, it says Derek Morgan but there is no way that it's him. I might as well get this over with.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Should I continue? What might happen next?**


End file.
